


Hasn't It Happened Before

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Boys Will Be Boys, Case Fic, Comedy, Gen, Light Angst, Supernatural Summergen Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: While on a job, Sam and Dean find themselves attending another one of those Supernatural Fan Conventions.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Supernatural Summergen 2020





	Hasn't It Happened Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie46fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/gifts).



> This was created for SummerGen Challenge 2020. A huge shout out to the mods for smoothly conducting this challenge. 
> 
> A big thank you to my Beta Jerzcaligirl and my Alpha reader merenwen76 for their constant support! 
> 
> And to my recipient: I hope you enjoy this one. Not what you might have expected but hopefully you'll find something good. Enjoy! 
> 
> English is not my native tongue so sorry for the mistakes in advance. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Dean watched in horror as he took in the scene before him. There were multiple Sam and Dean Winchesters roaming around him. To his surprise, _which he shouldn’t be anymore,_ there was also Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Garth! In one corner stood Baby, an exact lookalike of the original one.

“S-sam, I’m gonna throw up.”, Dean muttered to his brother, who was just as shocked as Dean himself.

“I…I don’t…hey, didn’t w-we go to one of these before?” Sam managed to speak.

“What are you talking about?”

“Like the one back when we were trying to stop the apocalypse? Remember? What do they call this…ummm…Oh yeah, the convention. When Chuck was masquerading as a prophet. You remember that?”

“Oh yeah, the one where we met your wife to be, right?” Dean smirked, as Sam threw another one of his bitch faces at him.

“Oh shut up. And she wasn’t my wife.”

“Really? I specifically remember being present as you married …huh…what was her name again? Wacky…oh no, Becky. Right?”

“Well, I mean… _Fine_. That was a long time ago. But that’s not the point. The point is what we thought was supposed to be another job has turned out to be this fan convention thing. I thought it was all over! Didn’t Chuck stop writing after that?”

“I guess not,” Dean paused as he once again took in his surroundings and spotted someone in the crowd, “Sam, look! There’s Ruby, the demon who conned you.”

“Dean…alright. You wanna do this? Okay. Don’t forget, you started this.” Sam scanned the room and started pointing away at random people. “Look, that’s Dean and Cassie making out near the bar. There’s Dean and Lisa with Ben and Baby.”

At the mention of the Impala, Dean tensed and gritted his teeth.”That’s not _my_ Baby!”

“Sure. And there, look upstairs, there’s … wait, is that Sam, Dean, Bobby and Pamela?” Sam exclaimed.

Dean looked up and sure enough, there were four people dressed as Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Pamela. God, it was all so creepy. Before Sam could point out any further awkward situations, Dean interrupted him. “Alright, that’s enough. Focus man. We came here because the news clipping said there’s been three murders in this town and all identical, with bruises around the neck. And now…” Exasperated, Dean waved his hands in the air pointing at people in general gathered around them. “Now, I don’t know what to think.”

“No, wait. Dean, we saw the bodies. We saw the bruises. Those were the same hand prints around the neck of the victims. And from what we dug out all three victims had some connection to the owners of this mansion. The Williams. That wasn’t all fake. The bodies were real, Dean. So is the address. Maybe the two things aren’t connected. Maybe something is happening, but we don’t even know about it yet.”

“You’re right,” a soft voice said from behind them, and they jumped apart, startled.

The woman was dressed as Ruby. This was Ruby no. 1 though. The one who looked pretty, with blonde hair. “Look at you! Another pair of Sam and Dean. By the way I’m Margaret. And you are?”

The woman was far too cheerful for Dean’s taste. But he had to give it to her, she was pretty good looking, even with the outfit. “I’m Dean,” he said, sounding just as awkward as he was feeling.

To their surprise, she started laughing, “Well, that’s obvious. You’re the Winchesters dressed as those FBI agents. I already know. We’re all part of the role play. I loved your dialogues, by the way. But I meant what are your real names?”

Dean smiled awkwardly, “Real names, huh?” He then turned around and whispered in Sam’s ear, “Names, Sammy. She’s asking our real names. What the hell are we supposed to say?”

Sam understood the gravity of their situation. They weren’t new to this. Last time, no one believed them when they told everyone that they were the _real_ Sam and Dean. There was nothing to suggest that telling the truth would make any difference this time either. Add to the fact that his brother was practically vibrating with nervousness beside him. He had to diffuse the situation before Dean exploded.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s impatience. “Hi! Sorry about my partner. He just takes this cosplay far too seriously. Anyway. It’s nice to meet you Margaret. I’m Keith and this is Robert. We’re brothers, actually.” Sam lies swiftly. Except for the brothers’ part. Because that’s true.

“Oh that’s lovely! And you do have the whole aura, you know. Dean’s seriousness and Sam’s impatience while dealing with his brother. I mean you did throw a bitch face at Robert a second ago. Just like Sam!” Margaret replied, with all the cheerfulness of a five year old.

“Wait, before you go, about the news article in the newspapers and the bodies…” Sam asked, halting her exit.

“Amazing, right? The publicity for this Con was just fantastic. We even got local authorities to help us. And they readily agreed to stage bodies for us and the press was brilliant, too. Natalie was the one behind the idea that we should do some real hunt-type activity. Cool, huh?”

“Cool,” Dean managed to smile.

“So, we should have drinks. It’s on me, for spoiling your fun. Come on,” she said.

Stunned, Sam and Dean gaped at her. No one had ever captured their banters in bits and pieces as this girl seemed to have done. It felt like every aspect of their lives was on public display and open for anyone to take a peek.

“Anyway, you guys need to meet my friends. We can share our anecdotes and,“ she leaned forward and whispered, “we can share all our kinks about the recent fanfics that came out on Archive”, she giggled. “Come on, follow me.” She quickly turned around, not waiting for either of them to reply.

“Great. Now we have to go and endure this …this crap,” Dean said, disgust rolling off him, displayed in his body language, pointing at everything around them. “It’s like a living nightmare. We have to sit and listen to these girls... ” Dean smiled awkwardly, and waved back as he saw Margaret and her friend waving at them “.. talking about our lives. Oh, not to forget, there’s this whole slash thing too. Ugh, ‘m gonna be sick just thinking about it. Apparently they missed the memo that we’re brothers. And what the hell is Archive?”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. Dean was always uncomfortable with this side of their lives. Not that they were celebrities. Opposite in fact. The books weren’t a hit and the fan following niche was pretty small too. Yet, it still never failed to amaze Sam just how much passion and caring these guys seem to have for the Winchesters. “Oh come on now Dean! It's not that bad.”

“Not that bad!” Dean exclaimed. “No, it’s all bad. I can never understand these guys. And don’t think you can dodge the question. I know that you know something about this stuff.” He pointed his finger at Sam as he spoke.

Sam didn’t know how to explain to his big brother what Archiveofourown.org really was. And given a chance, he really didn’t want to because he knew Dean would make fun of him. He didn’t have a choice though, because his brother knew him like the back of his hand and he would bug Sam until he told him what it was. “Umm…it’s this thing that publishes the stuff…”

“Oh no, no, no. No smart talking or hinting around. I want details.” Dean was curious now. There was something Sam wasn’t telling him, and he had to know how his brother knew about this stuff already. 

“Umm…It’s a website, okay. It’s a website that publishes the stuff that people write based on fictional characters. It’s called fan fiction and the website is named Archive of Our Own”

Dean listened patiently to his little brother before he asked, “And you know all this how, exactly?”

“Well, I accidently stumbled upon…”

“Accidently? Stumbled? Really?”

“Okay, you caught me. When I came to know about this slash thing while we surfed through the internet about these books Chuck wrote, I was directed to the link and it led me to this website. These a ton of stuff that’s published about…about…” Sam was now in a fix as to how exactly should he explain the gory details. Well, not really gory, but he knew, to Dean, they were beyond gory.

“About?” Dean waited impatiently, folding his hands, giving Sam his patented suspicious look, eyes narrowed and nose scrunched up a bit.

“About us…Look Dean, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that these people care, Dean. They know everything about our lives and yet they don’t judge us. They accept us as we are. And they support us. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Well, duh! Because they think Sam and Dean are fictional. God, you’re such a geek. You just have to know everything about everything, don’t you? ” Dean muttered.

Sam just pursed his lips as he gave Dean another one of his bitch faces which said, ‘are you done yet?’

“Look this was a bust, obviously. And we’re here anyway. So why not try to understand and experience what our lives mean to these people. We have a chance at seeing our lives through an outsider’s point of view.. Maybe it’ll boost our egos, you know?” Sam shrugged, giving his brother a pleading look.

“Don’t give me that look. You know I can’t resist it…” Dean gave his brother a hard glare, but gave in pretty soon, “Ugh, who am I kidding. Alright, alright. You owe me a beer, burger, and a pie, bitch.”

Sam smiled, happy and pleased, “ Fine by me, jerk.” He followed after his brother towards the bar, where Margaret and her friends were waiting for them.

**Three hours later…**

“Fucking fans, man…they don’t stop at anything, do they?” Dean asked as he drove around towards their motel, which was quite far out of town.

“I know. Look at their compassion, Dean. I mean, we’re practically saints in their eyes, like superheroes. And that story that Jill shared, the one with me being boy king and you…”

“I don’t even wanna talk about it, dude. I mean, we’re brothers, man! And I’d die before I let you become the King of Hell or something.” Even the thought of something so dark happening to Sam sent chills down his spine. He looked over at Sam, as if checking he was there with him, alive and smiling. He could feel the tension building between them, so he tried to lighten the mood. “But hey, I’m glad I still get all the chicks, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re the Alpha male after all. With a huge knot, apparently…” Sam replied, cackling at the one particular trope that had caught their attention. The Omegaverse, where they were all werewolves and Sam was the Omega and Dean was the Alpha. Dean had gagged for a few minutes, choking on his beer, when he found out about it.

“Dude…” Dean’s voice held a warning to it.

“Okay, alright, that’s our exit,” Sam pointed out towards the road.

“That stupid fiction aside, there’s no one else I’d rather have my back than you. I know, I’ve said some shit and done some things to hurt you. But I want you to know, no one, not Benny, not Crowley, and not even Lee, can even come close to you. You and me, we’re a team. Brothers. Family. And I want you to know that I believe in us.”

Sam was shocked to say the least. His brother rarely shared his emotions, but when he did, it was like he always poured his heart out with them. It filled Sam’s heart with respect for his big brother. He had to gulp down the sudden lump in his throat, as he heard the heartfelt declaration from Dean.

Sam could see Dean’s eyes were shiny, “Dean, it’s in the past, man. Let's not forget I did some terrible things too, made some very bad choices. Yet, you forgave me. So, we’re good. And as long as we’re together, we can do anything. We’re the Winchesters. And just so you know, I believe in us, too.” Sam told him just as Dean stopped the Impala near a bakery.

“Okay, enough chick flick shit, you’re supposed to buy me a pie. An apple pie. Go get me some, bitch.”

“Alright, jerk,” Sam grumbled as he got out of the car, to meet his brother’s demands. After all, he had done what Sam thought was unthinkable for Dean Winchester. He had attended a freaking fan convention, just because Sam had insisted. He deserved some pie. Once Sam was back, they headed towards their motel, joking and sharing weird stuff about the convention they had just attended.

They knew the road ahead of them was tough. They were up against God himself, but they both knew as long as they were together, they’d find a way.

As Sam said…

They were the _Fucking_ Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
